LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Angel Sub-Arc
' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Angel Sub Arc' is the 1st Sub arc of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. The Angel Sub is the arc that will introduce the history of one of the main characters in the story, La Folia Rihavein and will introduce the TRUE main villains of Saga AA, The Fallen's Essence, Lusamine, Emperor Tathagata Killer and Aryana Westcott. The arc officialy marks the beginning of the battle of Katarina Couteau and the Balam Alliance on Prime Earth. It was notable for having 7 episodes inside of super-massive 2 episodes and can be considered the longest sub arc of Saga AA in terms of episode-size. It was aired in December, 2016 and ended in February, 2017. ''Summary (spoilers) As the infernal World War III started with the insane and most declaration of war of Eckidina KnightWalker to the world, two military factions divided the world in two, the Stabilization Union and the KnightWalker Alliance. In Tenguu City, Katarina Couteau had a dream with the Man in Suit triyng to atorment her again nightmares while she was sleeping but later she overthrow her fears (after her battle with Aki Honda) and defeats the Man in Suit. Meanwhile in Aldegyr Kingdom, the twin sister of La Fola Rihavein is discovered to be working with the true mastermind of the war, the Fallen's Essence. The Fallen's Essence then orders Kanon to put a reward of for the person who finds La Folia and bring her to Aldegyr Kingdom, showing that she is the lost princess of the kingdom to the world and planned to execute her in public to make the Parlament Kanon the true princess. Meanwhile in United States, the pacific Peace Foundation is manipulated by the Fallen's Essence to believe Aldegyr Kingdom would join the Stabilization Union to end the war. On the other side of the world, Emperor Tathagata Killer is also manipulated by the Fallen's Essence, his own master, to believe Aldegyr would join them for fun in seeing his minion excited to conquer the world, then he sent three submarines to Japan to start his invasion to the country in a near future. Later, Chinatsu and Kefka Palazzo are sent to Tenguu City to find and bring La Folia to Aldegyr Kingdom. However, Jin Kisaragi and Saeko Busujima also did their move. Chinatsu then finds the house of Katarina and blow it up in an attempt to kill her but they managed to escape. Later, they went to the house of Asuha Chigusa and hide in there. Meanwhile in Aldegyr Kingdom, the Fallen's Essence implated the deadly ''Human Purifier ''inside of Kanon's brain and turned her into an Artificial Angel to believe she was the Angel fated to bring justice upon the sinner humans, killing her father, King Lucas, on the process. The Fallen then visits his servant, Sonia Nevermind, and explains his plans to her in turning Kanon into an Artificial Angel while torturing Kamakura Izuru on her own palace. Chinatsu then finds out that the Peace Foundation is after La Folia and sent dozens of her Cyborgs to kill the members of the Peace Foundation, leaving Jin in shock when they find out about this massacre. Meanwhile in the house of Asuha, Katarina went mad after she left her evil personality took over her body and attacked Asuha only to be knocked out by Mana. Later, La Folia and Asuha left the house to buy medicines to Katarina and the princess is captured by Jin Kisaragi after they tried to hide from cars from KnightWalker Family. Later, La Folia is sent by Aldegyr Kingdom and they immediately recognized the kidnapper as Jin Kisaragi and noticed to where they were about to sent her after watching the news for the last few days. Later, it turns out that Lucas Kellan, Jellal Fernandes, Shigure Yukimi and Tomas Sev left their armies to save La Folia, for they once worked with her 3 years ago during the events of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. ''Later, Azul Jissele and Atala Arck are informed that La Folia was captured as well by Komaru Naegi and planned to rescue her before she could get executed at that night. Upon arriving in Aldegyr Kingdom, La Folia is received by Kanon Rihavein who accuses her for being a traitor. Later, Kanon order her soldiers to kill Jin Kirasagi and his troops for they knew too much about their operation but then Jin and Saeko puts on a fight and forces Kanon to use her angel powers to kill them, killing his forces and arresting Jin and Saeko after being used to do her biddings. La Folia is sent to prison and visited by the Fallen's Essence and Lusamine, who reveals a terrible truth about her past that made her go insane in a matter of time, saying that she was a clone of the original deceased La Folia and was made with the purpose of dying to take Kanon to a higher-step. Aryana Westcott then visits La Folia only to say that her life was a lie to atorment her even more. Later, Lusamine gives her a new Dimensional Portal that can open portals to other Earths and she immediately go to other Earths, destroying them for fun and showing the viewers her cruelty. Aryana the says she was more Earths to destroy. Meanwhile in Tenguu City, Tomas and his friends went to Aldegyr Kingdom to try rescue La Folia before her execution at midnight. However, it turns out that Chinatsu used her own private army to rescue her as well for she considered La Folia Rihavein an angel who could clean her from her sins after looking deeply in her eyes and noticed she was different. Meanwhile in United States, Asuna moves her forces to Aldegyr Kingdom without the approvation of the Peace Foundation's council to save La Folia and prevent Aldegyr from joining the KnightWalker Alliance. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shido Itsuka from Peace Foundation formed an alliance to rescue Jin and Saeko from Kanon's grasp and to prevent Aldegyr from joining the KA as well. Later, Shido Itsuka is discovered to be a member of the top-secret military organization known as Ratatoskr. As La Folia execution started, Lusamine leaves the arena, showing how careless she was for Kanon and La Folia. But later, the evil Brahman composed by the strongest Meta-Humans from the world faced Katarina's friends and tried to prevent them from rescuing La Folia to serve Kanon's wishes. Tomas, Jellal, Mana, Lucas and Shigure start fighting Mercenary Tao Ganesha, Kar Shekhar and Phantasm while Asuha Chigusa fought Creed Diskenth who was hired by Eckidina to prevent anyone from saving La Folia. Despite their efforts, Katarina arrives on the last second and see Kanon killing La Folia right in front of her eyes, making her go Berserk and losing control of her mind. Meanwhile on the distance, Aryana suffers from Katarina's energy fighting on the distance and loses control of her power. The Fallen's Essence then helps Aryana and says Katarina might be an ExKrieg and said he is going to see this girl by himself. As the battle goes on, Chinatsu and her forces invade Aldegyr Kingdom alongside Jin and Shido's forces, turning the whole capital of Aldegyr into a destructive battlefield. After a long and deadly battle, Katarina's fight with Kanon left the city a amount of ruins and she returns to her normal form after she was just about to kill Kanon. However, before Kanon could finish a unconscious Katarina, Azul Jissele appears before her and sends Kanon away with one punch after she saw the dead body of La Folia on the arena where she was executed and vowed to avenge her. Meanwhile in the Rihavein Prison, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his sister, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker invades the prison to save Jin and Saeko from their fate. After a long battle full of blood and meat, Jin and Saeko are rescued by Toshiro while Lucy summoned her Cyborgs to distract the KnightWalker forces outside. Tomas, Lucas, Mana and Shigure finally defeats the Brahman after many destructive fights and join the battle against Kanon. After Azul proved to be stronger than Kanon, she summons several angels and eat the heart of one of them, destroying her innocence as Angel and becoming a Fallen Angel, giving birth to the wicked Heis, who was even more cold and cruel. Heis then fights the heroes and cut their limbs with brutality and sadism while destroying many parts of Aldegyr, killing millions of innocents. Suddenly, Captain Wataru appears and supports them during their fight. Heis then turns the capital that was once her kingdom and kills every single human life. Hours later, the Peace Foundation and Godom Empire managed to defeat Aldegyr's forces and then both factions started to fight each other as Chinatsu and Kefka went to arena where La Folia was killed and turns her in a Cyborg, turning La Folia Rihavein into Imperia Deamonne. Later, Jellal Fernandes takes care of the unconscious Katarina lying on the ground while Azul and the others were fighting Heis. Later, Katarina awakes with her evil personality controling her body and attacks Jellal... Yet, Katarina was fighting inside of her mind to fight back the unknown entity controlling her body. After a imaginary battle, Katarina discover the person controlling her body is her evil twin sister living inside of her mind, Elesis Du Tirial, and says that she is going to be her friend. Katarina then awakes and makes a deal with Jellal that he is going to train her to control her powers. Later, Atala Arck is saw saving Asuha from Creed Diskenth but the latter retreats after he saw Atala as his opponent. Asuha and Atala then joins the heroes to fight against Heis. As the fight goes even more bloody, Imperia tests her powers and asks to Chinatsu what happened to her. In an act to save Katarina from Kanon, Imperia, Chinatsu and Kefka goes to where Heis was. Heis, while fighting the heroes, summons the Black Army and wreck havoc the world, killing millions of innocents and destroying many towns, plunging the world in chaos. Heis then summons her Guardian Angel and destroy Aldegyr Kingdom, turning it into a ruins full of black liquid of death. Mana and Katarina then fights her Guardian Angel and destroy it. Heis then defeats Lucas, Asuna, Toshiro and Jin by cutting them in pieces, leving the fate of the word on the hands of Chinatsu, Imperia, Katarina, Jellal and Kefka. Katarina and Imperia then meet each other and cry over each other after a long night full of sorrow. Chinatsu and Kefka removes the injuries from the battlefield and puts them on their ship. Katarina and Imperia join forces to defeat Heis. Their power together proved to be superior to Heis' energy and is forced to enter in her true form, only to continue suffering by the deadly combination of Katarina and Imperia. Heis, in an attempt of destroying the world with just one attack, uses her ability of Armaggedom and turns the Earth into a rock full of death as she tries to destroy the planet with an energy ball. However, she is stopped by the Fallen's Essence, who says that he still has business on that planet and it's too soon to destroy it. He then summons several battle droids to fight Katarina and Imperia. Heis then teleports away and said they were going to meet again as Fallen's Essence became a Dragon and went to space to destroy Aldegyr Kingdom to get ride of all witnesses. Later, Ratatoskr appears with the Fraxinus and saves Katarina and Imperia, but not before Ganesha attempted to take them with her. Yet, she is easily defeated by Kyouhei Kannazuki, the former leader of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor who joined the Ratatoskr. Katarina and Imperia watches Aldegyr being destroyed on the distance and meets Atala, Chinatsu and Mana on the ship. Katarina learns about the truth of the ExKriegs with the help of Kyouhei and Kotori Itsuka and explains everything about the Fallen's Essence and Katarina's unknown power. Kotori Itsuka offer Katarina to join them and planned to use her power to defeat the Fallen's Essence. Imperia agrees in joining them for saving their lives and for giving her a chance to get revenge on Lusamine and the Fallen's Essence to for making her life a living hell. Later, Chinatsu meets Kefka in Godom Empire and introduce the heroes who fought Heis in Aldegyr, showing that they were healed. The Rogues then return to Tenguu City with the help of Ratatoskr while Asuna, Saeko, Jin, Toshiro and Shido were sent to prison of Peace Foundation for invading Aldegyr without permission of the council. Upon arriving in Tenguu City, Captain Wataru leaves and said he is going to meet them other day as Tomas, Lucas, Shigure, Jellal, Katarina, Imperia, Asuha and Mana went back to Asuha's house. Azul and Atala decides to stay in Tenguu City to help them in the future. Later, the Fallen's Essence is show in Novosic Kingdom introducing Heis to Sonia, who acts hostile around her but their little fight ends when the Fallen's Essence said he was planning to revive B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 starting the events of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc. 3 months later, Katarina is seen training with Jellal while Tomas and the rest of the Rogues are watching their training section. Rentaro then enters in the house and give them cake. The sub arc ends with Imperia looking at the sky saying how she loves live. ''Episodes'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: "From Hell" Letter - Episode 13'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - La Folia's Death (Sword of Kings "Film") - Episode 14, 15 & 16'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - A Place to Return (Sub Arc Finale) - Episode 17, 18, 19 & 20 (Final)'' ''Theme'' '' '' ''Gallery'' '' tumblr_odvpdoE9Sw1vakn49o1_1280.jpg 3372d2b74dceb26a67b05d36ef03af8b.jpg tumblr_mgm9riCLgJ1rmamydo1_500.jpg Jormungand.Chinatsu.640x960.jpg screenshot0136.jpg 13_days_of_halloween__day_8___lich_by_montoonpirate-d9egncd.png Shimoneta_Screenshot_0449.jpg 8oko.jpg '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Angel Sub Arc Category:Music Videos Category:Videos